1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear article, and more particularly to a sandal comprising an illumination arrangement which is capable of providing illumination to at least a light admissible end portion of an affixing strap.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional footwear article, such as a sandal, usually comprises a main body shafted and crafted as a sole and a securing strap attached on the main body, wherein a user's foot is adapted to step on the main body. The gap between the big toe and the second toe is for clamping the securing strap so as to allow the user walks with the sandal. For this type of sandal, the securing strap usually has a plurality of curved and elongated holding strap portions and a thong extended from front ends of the holding strap portions for being accommodated in the gap between the first toe and the second toe.
On the other hand, some sandals do not require the wearer to hold the thong by the big toe and the second toe. Rather, the securing strap is extended from one side of the main body to another side to form a receiving cavity between an inner surface of the securing strap and a top surface of the main body, wherein a user is allowed to step on to the main body and put a front portion of his or her foot into the receiving cavity. The user is then able to walk with the sandal.
One disadvantage of the above-mentioned sandals is that they do not have illuminating devices provided thereon. One reason for this is that the construction of sandal is usually very simple, and it is difficult to one to put an illuminating device on the sandal without involving complicated electrical components. Moreover, unlike conventional shoes, there exists limited space on a traditional sandal for one to implement illuminating device. For example, it is extremely difficult for one to illuminate the entire securing strap without actually mounting illuminating LEDs thereonto. However, mounting LEDs onto the securing strap will severely affect the aesthetic appearance of the sandal and this makes any resulting sandal unpopular.